fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Claustrophobiatic
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Claustrophobiatic! Thanks for your edit to the Maxen Vos page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! -- LastationLover5000 (Talk) 21:48, April 9, 2013 Alright That's fine, but please remember to sign your posts. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 22:56, April 11, 2013 (UTC) Sure. What did he get banned for, something on chat? Wouldn't be surprised, I did have to tell him to keep it cordial. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 02:30, April 26, 2013 (UTC) I saw your message, don't worry. I was planning to reply today, I don't miss messages. Can you go on chat right now? [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 20:33, May 12, 2013 (UTC) works works for me The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 05:53, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Sounds like a good idea. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 01:13, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Sure The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 06:41, April 25, 2013 (UTC) RP Your turn on the RP oh and you REALLY talked yourself up "Just who are you?" seriously? my guy's not a fan boy so yeah I changed that to something else but didn't change what your char said after that Live On And Fight For Your Freedom For Even If You Die Atleast You Dyed A Free Soul (talk) 08:06, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Make it so, Number One He can. I see no issues. Thanks for asking first though. Cast in the Name of God Ye Not Guilty 23:27, April 26, 2013 (UTC) FSM hm... a kind of Holder Style Familiar Spirit Magic where the Familiar is basically powering the bad guy's HQ? not a bad idea I approve, though I will keep an eye on the article and let you know if there's something I feel doesn't quite work, though for the most part I don't really say anything about how anyone uses the magic as long as they follow all the rules I put on the page Leengard Ustan (talk) 02:18, May 6, 2013 (UTC)